Total Drama Revenge of the Island Chatroom
by redpony
Summary: Total Drama Revenge of the Island Chatroom, the name pretty much sums it up. Eventual Jock and Dott, already occurred Samkota and Zoke. Bad summary, sorry. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Revenge of the Island Chat Room

**Welcome Fellow TD Fans! This is TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND CHAT ROOM! For some reason I am having massive issues with sticking to a story, and I wrote this to get my creative gears spinning. There aren't any of these for TDROTI, so I made one. Ta-DA! *Throws glitter at all people* ANYWAY, let me know if this is worth continuing. Thanks, PEACE OUT!**

**Red **

Staci: MyRelativesDidThat

Dakota: Dakotazoid3

B: Thesilentgenius

Dawn: MotherNaturesChild

Sam: GamerGuy

Brick: PrivateBrickHouse

Anne Maria: TanChickwitdaawesomehair

Mike: Mike56

*Chester*: ThisOldMan

*Svetlana*: RussianGymnastQueen

*Vito*: BadaBing

*Manitoba Smith*: AustralianSurvivor

Jo: AthleticFemale

Scott: TheRatHunter

Zoey: HometownGirl

Lightning: ShaLightning

Cameron: BubbleBoy2

**************************BEGIN THE CHAT*******************************

BubbleBoy2: signed on

Mike56: signed on

MyRelativesDidThat: signed on

Dakotazoid3: signed on

Thesilentgenius: signed on

MotherNaturesChild: signed on

GamerGuy: signed on

PrivateBrickHouse: signed on

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: signed on

AthleticFemale: signed on

TheRatHunter: signed on

HometownGirl: signed on

ShaLightning: signed on

Mike56: Hey guys

BubbleBoy2: Hello

MyRelativesDidThat: Hi guys, did you know my great great great great grandpa invented the chatroom? Before him, people just talked in person.

Dakotazoid3: DAKOTAZOID HAPPY CHAT WITH FRIENDS

GamerGuy: Dakota, turn off caps lock

Dakotazoid3: Thank to Sam :3

GamerGuys: Whaddup Guys?

Thesilentgenious: *waves*

TheRatHunter: Still silent, eh Beverly?

AthleticFemale: Shut it Freckle Face, no one wants to hear it.

PrivateBrickHouse: Scott, Jo, can't you just say hello to the rest of us?

AthleticFemale: No, Dampy Pants, we can't.

TheRatHunter: Agreeing with Man Lady here.

AthleticFemale: Just because I can't see you Freckles, doesn't mean I can't beat you up.

MotherNaturesChild: Can we all just get along?

TheRatHunter: No Pixie, we can't.

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: Luk, All yous guyz should chill out and take a tan.

AthleticFemale: Fine, hi.

TheRatHunter: Way to go with the enthusiasm Man lady.

MotherNaturesChild: Scott, please.

TheRatHunter: Why Should I listen to you?

PrivateBrickHouse: Because she's actually trying to be civil with you, everyone else...

Mike56: We all pretty much hate you.

TheRatHunter: Right Back at ya MPD boy.

BubbleBoy2: Can we just continue with the hellos?

TheRatHunter: Fine. Hello losers who seem to continue to plague my existence.

ShaLightning: way to be a sha-ray of sunshine dude.

HometownGirl: Hi

Mike56: Hey Zoey

HometownGirl: Hi Mike!

MotherNaturesChild: Hello B

Thesilentgenious: *waves*

Dakotazoid3: HI SAM!

GamerGuy: Again, Dakota off caps lock, and I saw you this morning, remember?

Dakotazoid3: Yes, Dakotazoid saw Sam. Still, hi.

BubbleBoy2: Hi Mike.

Mike56: Hey Cam, how you been?

BubbleBoy2: Pretty good

MyRelativesDidThat: Did you guys know that my great great great great great great great great great great great great aunt Ellis invented keyboards? Before her, computers were useless because no one could type.

TheRatHunter: Will you please, SHUT UP!

MotherNaturesChild: There is no need to be rude Scott, she is just trying to get the attention she lacked from her parents.

TheRatHunter: You can read your hippy crap through computers now too?

MotherNaturesChild: No, I just saw it at Wawanakwa and the need to say it never aroused.

AthleticFemale: So, Soggy pants, what did you do with your part of the million?

SergeantBrickHouse: Why do you want to know?

AthleticFemale: I'm bored.

SergeantBrickHouse: I spent it on Fashion School, and now own a studio of my own.

AthleticFemale: Really? Are you **trying** to make me pity you, or are you being serious?

SergeantBrickHouse: I'll have you know that there are several male fashion designers out there.

AthleticFemale: Whatever you say Captain Whiz.

SergeantBrickHouse: ENOUGH with the nicknames! :(

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: Hey look, Brick's smiley haz a unabrow.

HometownGirl: I don't think now is the time Anne Maria.

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: Keep ya stupid opinions to yourself Red!

Mike56: signed off

BadaBing: signed on

BadaBing: Yo Anne Maria, forget that pasty chick, come and hang out with da Vito ;3

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: EEEEEEEEEE VITO BABY! Come give me some Suga Baby!

BadaBing: U got it babe!

HometownGirl: Vito put your shirt back on.

BadaBing: Or what?

HometownGirl: I'll take all your hair gel.

BadaBing: Woah, okay okay fine, I'll let the dweeb have control of his flippin mind.

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: What about me? :'(

BadaBing: Sorry Babe, my hair gel...

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: Okay...but next time youz out, your comin to me ya got that?

BadaBing: Sure Babe :3

HometownGirl: I'm waiting here...

BadaBing: Fine. :/

BadaBing: signed off

ThisOldMan: has signed on

ThisOldMan: You young whippersnappers with your newfangled devices! In my day if we wanted to talk to someone, we did it face to face like decent folk.

HometownGirl: Hi Chester...

ThisOldMan: Wha?! Who's that?

HometownGirl: Your nurse, its time for you to go now Chester.

ThisOldMan: YOU'RE NOT MY NURSE! She's a nice girl with red hair, you're a computermation!

HometownGirl: Chester, please let Mike have control now.

ThisOldMan: Mike? Ohhh you mean that almost normal whippersnapper in ma head. You know, he used to be a nice boy. Why he used to play tea parties with Svetlana, and he would go on "Make Believe adventures" with Manitoba and with Vito, he'd-

ThisOldMan: signed off

Mike56: signed on

Mike56: Sorry guys, my MPD has gotten bad lately.

TheRatHunter: You played Tea Parties with a chick in your head? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH hahahahaha...ha.

Mike56: IT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!

TheRatHunter: Yeah yeah, did you play dress up too? Or go look for fairies in your head?

Mike56: Who needs you Scott!

Mike56: signed off

HometownGirl: Nice Scott. Now I've got a brooding boyfriend to console.

HometownGirl: signed off

Thesilentgenious: *Shakes head*

TheRatHunter: Yeah, like you'd do anything different if you spoke at all Beverly!

Thesilentgenious: signed off

AthleticFemale: Wow, new record Freckle Face, people dislike you even more now.

TheRatHunter: Yeah, like you'd win a popularity contest. People can't even tell you're a girl.

AthleticFemale: YOU'RE AN IDIOT!

AthleticFemale: signed off

MotherNaturesChild: Scott, please stop.

TheRatHunter: Why should I? I'm only telling them the truth.

MotherNaturesChild:It's cruel and mean.

TheRatHunter: Like I even care.

MotherNaturesChild: You do care, you're just afraid that we'll all make you soft and 'pathetic' as you would say. You don't want any friends because you think they'll all leave you. It's quite sad, but we're all here for you.

TheRatHunter: Okay, 1 I don't care. 2 I don't need friends. 3 I wouldn't want any of you losers as friends anyway 4 I don't care what your freaky aura crap says, I will never like any of you. Especially you, aura whisperer.

BubbleBoy2: :0

MyRelativesDidThat: =0

Dakotazoid3: :(

GamerGuy: :|

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: =o

ShaLightning: Sha wow.

SergeantBrickHouse: .Back

TheRatHunter: I can't take back the truth.

MotherNaturesChild: signed off

SergeantBrickHouse: YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!

BubbleBoy2: Really Scott, that was uncalled for.

BubbleBoy2: signed off

MyRelativesDidThat:...

MyRelativesDidThat: signed off

Dakotazoid3: BAD

Dakotazoid3:signed off

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: Uncool

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: signed off

ShaLightning: Sha bye

ShaLightning: signed off

GamerGuy: Dude, that was worse than Luigi's Mansion.

GamerGuy: signed off

SergeantBrickHouse: You would make an awful soldier.

TheRatHunter: Yeah, because I will totally go into the military.

SergeantBrickHouse: You never do that to a fellow soldier, she was sticking up for you you know. Whenever we'd talk about you before, she would always say something in your defense.

TheRatHunter: She did?

SergeantBrickHouse: Yep, she did. And I doubt she will anymore.

SergeantBrickHouse: signed off

TheRatHunter: Aw crap.

TheRatHunter: signed off

*End Of Chat*

**What do you all think? Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Plus, I'll give you all cookies (invisible digital ones of course). Bye Guys!**

**Red**


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Chat Room chapter 2

ShaLightning: signed on

AthelticFemale: signed on

ShaLightning: Blogged a photo labeled "Sha-Football!"

AthleticFemale: Pesha, is that all you can think about JockStrap? Football?

ShaLightning: Who in the Sha-Heck are you? Lightning doesn't know you!

AthleticFemale: It's me Sha-Dolt. Jo!

ShaLightning: Jo? Dude, your sha-screen name is confusing. If you're a guy, then why sha-call yourself a sha-female?

AthleticFemale: How many times do I have to sha-slap you upside your empty head to make you understand that I AM A GIRL!

ShaLightning: Sha-whatever dude.

AthleticFemale: GRAH!

AthelticFemale: signed off

MyRelativesDidThat: signed on

ShaLightning: Sha-hi

MyRelativesDidThat: Hi Lightning! Did you know that my great great great great great great great great great great cousin Billy invented football? Before him, the only sport was hitting trees with sticks, yeah.

ShaLightning: I'm sha-pretty sure your whatever family member did not invent football.

MyRelativesDidThat: And, my great great great great great great great grandpa Wilbur invented Jocks. Before him, no one could catch a football. Plus my great great great great great great great grandma Charlotte invented cheerleaders. Before her, no one was sure what to do with pom poms, totally. Together they invented the power couple.

ShaLightning: WILL YOU SHA-SHUT UP!? THAT'S SHA-IT! THE LIGHTNING IS SHA-DONE!

ShaLightning: signed off

MyRelativesDidThat: Was it something I said?

TheRatHunter: signed on

TheRatHunter: Yeah, it probably was.

GamerGuy: signed on

GamerGuy: Hey Staci

MyRelativesDidThat: Hi Sam! Did you know my great great great great great great great great great Uncle Jack invented video games? Yeah, before him guys ran around in the forest screaming at each other, pretending to have adventures.

GamerGuy: Nice to see you Staci.

TheRatHunter: What, I don't get a hello Soft Serve?

GamerGuy: You don't deserve a hello.

TheRatHunter: What's your damage Soft Serve? Broken Squii?

GamerGuy: My 'damage' is that you're more of a jerk than Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy 2!

TheRatHunter: Care to say that again in English that the rest of us 'non-gamers' could understand?

GamerGuy: You're a jerk, and what you said to Dawn pretty much ruined any chance of anyone here forgiving you.

HometownGirl: signed on

HometownGirl: Couldn't have put it better myself.

TheRatHunter: Yeah, because I totally want all of you idiots to forgive me, and for us all to be grand old chums.

SergeantBrickHouse: signed on

SergeantBrickHouse: Believe me Scott, no one wants that with you.

TheRatHunter: Oh, your words hurt me.

Mike56: signed on

Mike56: Hi guys, whats going on?

TheRatHunter: They're all telling me how 'awful' what I said to Fairy Princess was.

Mike56: It was awful, I mean sure making fun of my MPD was one thing, but Dawn's different.

SergeantBrickHouse: Yeah, she never did anything to you.

HometownGirl: She even tried to get us to forgive you.

GamerGuy: We almost did too.

TheRatHunter: OKAY OKAY STOP. I GET IT! What I said to her was awful, you all have made that perfectly clear. NOW WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO ABOUT IT? If I apologize, she'll know I don't mean it, because I DON'T.

Mike56: Come on Scott, you're telling us that you aren't feeling the tiniest bit bad for what you said to Dawn?

TheRatHunter: Nope. Not one bit.

GamerGuy: really?

TheRatHunter: yep

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: signed on

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: really?

TheRatHunter: yes

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: Thaz, cold. :(

Dakotazoid3: signed on

Dakotazoid3: HELLO!

GamerGuy: Dakota, do you think what Scott said was bad?

Dakotazoid3: Dakota think so.

TheRatHunter: Are you all going to bother me about this?

SergeantBrickHouse: Most likely, she's our friend and we want you to apologize.

TheRatHunter: What'll happen if I don't?

SergeantBrickHouse: Staci? Scott wants to hear about your relatives. ALL OF THEM.

MyRelativesDidThat: Really ? Okay! :) My great great great great great great great great great grandfather Thomas invented air, before him, no one could breathe. My great great great great great great great great Uncle on my mothers side Nate invented paintings, totes. Before him people hung empty frames on their walls. My great great great great great great great Cousin twice removed named Damien invented t.v.s serious. Before him, people only got their news through rumors. And my great great-

TheRatHunter: GAH OKAY OKAY STOP I GIVE I'LL FLIPPING APOLOGIZE JUST MAKE HER STOP PLEASE.

SergeantBrickHouse: Thank you Staci, you are discharged.

MyRelativesDidThat: No problem.

TheRatHunter: One problem Brick for brains, doesn't seem like MoonChild wants to talk to me.

HometownGirl: I think I can fix that, are you willing to apologize if I can get her to talk to you?

TheRatHunter: Sure, whatever. If it'll get all of you off my back, then I will.

HometownGirl: Good, I'll see what I can do.

HometownGirl:signed off

SergenatBrickHouse: Good luck trying to figure out how to apologize Scott, I think you're gonna need it.

SergeantBrickHouse: signed off

Dakotazoid3: SAM, DAKOTA MISS YOU! COME OVER? ;)

GamerGuy: YES! uh, I mean sure Dakota I'll come over. Later Guys

GamerGuy: signed off

Dakotazoid3: signed off

Mike56: Guess, I don't have that much to say anymore. Bye guys.

Mike56: signed off

TheRatHunter: bye losers.

TheRatHunter: signed off

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: G2G out of hairspray

TanChickwitdaawesomehair: signed off

MyRelativesDidThat: Just me? Uh...

MyRelativesDidThat: signed off

*end of chat*

**HEY GUYS! *CHUCKS DIGITAL COOKIES AT REVIEWERS* HERE YA GO! Thanks for reviewing this was more popular than I expected. I think the first chapter was better, but... this is what I got. Thank you to all of the favoriters and reviewers out there. Please tell me what you thought and yada yada yada. Review again and I'll give you digital cupcakes. PEACE OUT!**

**Red**


End file.
